


In My Head I Have Painted A Beautiful Picture Of You

by luninosity



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Arguing, Awkwardness, Declarations Of Love, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward sex, mistaken assumptions about certain positions, naked arguments, first-time I-love-yous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Head I Have Painted A Beautiful Picture Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Eve 6’s "Nocturnal Emission" (yes, really). Written very quickly in my head, during my walk to campus.

“Is this all right?”

“Definitely. You’re very good at this, you know…”

“Thank you. You’re very good at that, too, yourself.”

“Oh, I know. Oh—do that one again?”

“That?”

“Yes. Mmm—wait. You—I know what you’re trying to do, why do you think you get to be on top?”

“I don’t?”

“No!”

“I thought we talked about this!”

“No, we didn’t!”

“We…”

“Didn’t?”

“We didn’t. All right, can I be on top?”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not convinced I want to have sex with you at all, anymore, why would you just assume—”

“You don’t—did you actually mean that?”

“No! Of course not!”

“Good! Because I very much want to have sex with you!”

“Still?”

“Yes!”

“All right, then…look, you can be on top this time, because we’re already here and one of us has to be mature about this—”

“We’re having a naked argument about sex, James!”

“Yes? Did you have a point?”

“Not anymore!”

“Oh, fuck me, I can’t believe you just said that…”

“Neither can I! And, I would, but you won’t let me!”

“I just don’t know why you would assume—is it because I’m short? It is, isn’t it?”

“No! Or, maybe, I don’t know, I just thought—you were assuming something, too! Obviously!”

“Maybe it’s the hair. Do I need to cut the hair?”

“No! I’m sorry, all right? And don’t cut your hair. I love your hair. I love you.”

“You _do_?”

“Yes! Haven’t I told you that already?”

“No!”

“…oh. Well, I’ve thought it a lot!”

“You have?”

“Yes! I love you, James!”

“Well—that’s perfect, then! Because so do I! I mean I love you, not me! I mean—you know what I mean.”

“Are we still having an argument? Because I’d really like to kiss you now.”

“Um…I don’t think so, no. And please do.”

“You taste like coffee. I love that you taste like coffee. And I love you.”

“I’m happy you don’t mind the taste of coffee. And I love you, too. And, um. You can be on top. If you still want to.”

“Really?”

“Yes. This time, at least. And next time we can…I don’t know, trade off, or something. We’ll figure it out.”

“I love you.”

“And my hair?”

“And your hair. Come here?”

“Mmm…”

“Good?”

“Wonderful. You know…technically, in this particular position…I am on top. Of you.”

“I know.”

“Ah. I love you.”

“I—oh, god, I have to—you _are_ wonderful, you feel wonderful and I love you and I’m going to—”

“Yes—!”

“ _Yes_.”

“…very much yes. You know, I’m happy we had this discussion. I think it’s a good thing for our relationship.”

“Um…come here and I’ll show you a good…relationship…thing?”  
  
“That sentence doesn’t make any grammatical sense, you know. And also, aren’t you tired? Not that I’m objecting, you understand.”

“You made me forget words. Not my fault. And you still love me. Ten minutes?”

“Maybe fifteen. I’m tired, too. And I get to be on top this time. And yes, I do. And you love me.”

“Fine. And yes. You do. And of course I love you. And you still taste like coffee.”

“And you still don’t mind.”

“And never will. Really fifteen minutes?”

“Um…five?”

“James?”

“Yes?”

“This—us—this _is_ a good relationship thing. You, and me. Seriously. Good.”

“Michael?”

“Yes?”

“I seriously know.”


End file.
